


Waiting For Your Reply

by VoicelessWillow



Series: Paint My World In Gold [1]
Category: Golden Child (Korea Band)
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Fluff, Love at First Sight, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:53:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24195448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoicelessWillow/pseuds/VoicelessWillow
Summary: Joochan and Donghyun had been arguing online for almost three years. When they finally meet for the first time ever, Joochan didn't expect he would fall in love at first sight.PS: Please support and give lots of love to GolCha. Always stay positive and help each other. If the world doesn't appreciate GolCha, then Goldenness should work together to create a better world for them. I hope this fic could cheer you guys<3
Relationships: 9934, Hong Joochan/Kim Donghyun
Series: Paint My World In Gold [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1746229
Comments: 12
Kudos: 78





	1. Encounter

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first time using ao3 skin work, so pls excuse me for the text alignment and design of the comment box. It was supposed to be one chapter, but it was hard to use the skin work so i decided to spit it into chapters.

**Cover Song : Don't Run Away by GolCha.**

**Channel: BaeJangTag**

**Comments**

Jjj  
OmG THIS is BEST Cover I ever Heard !!  PeaceMaker   
I love this so much.   
Goldness  
Someone Pls show this to GolCha!! CutestDadi  
It's a dance song so shouldn't there be dancing?   


But someone just had to spoil the fun, below are the replies for that comment.

LovelyNight  
Thank you but your opinion isn't needed.  Fighter31  
it's a cover song not cover dance.  
CutestDadi  
The main attraction of the song is the choreography, just because they are singing good doesn't mean it's doing justice to the song.  FunWithMe  
Let's talk when you can sing better than them.   
CutestDadi  
Then let's talk when you gain comprehensive skills. 

Joochan frowned when he scrolled through the comments. He was really excited just a moment ago when his favourite channel upload a video of cover song and the song is from his favourite boy group. The song itself was so good and vocals of BaeJangTag just slays the cover. He was on full fan boy mood until he saw this comment.

Well, to be fair Don't Run Away's choreography was one of the best choreography out there. That, he had to agree but he disagree what the comment said that this cover wasn't doing justice to the song.

ChickenLover   
You could at least appreciate the vocals. I think they singing is doing the song justice.  CutestDadi  
It's a dance song, not some ballad. If you want to focus on vocals don't sing a dance song in the first place.  
ChickenLover   
What's wrong with singing a dance song without dance?! As long as the singing is good.  CutestDadi  
Dance is what captures the eyes of the audience, which is what contribute to the success of this song.   
ChickenLover   
So you are saying GolCha's vocal are insignificant?  CutestDadi  
I never said that but you have to admit they were more known for their dance, vocals are just a plus.   
ChickenLover   
Excuse me???!!!!! Vocals a plus? You do known being an idol, singing is the basic. Without good vocals, it doesn't matter how good you dance. And GolCha has great vocals.  CutestDadi  
Clearly you know nothing. Singing is basic and that's all to it. As long as is a tolerable voice, no one cares. But you dance like a chicken, you an embarrassment. Oh and appearance. Everyone knows GolCha's main vocal was famous as a visual.   
ChickenLover   
HOW DARE YOU DISINTEGRATED SUNGYOON'S VOCAL. HE IS NOT JUST A MERE VISUAL. HIS VOICE IS THE SOUND OF ANGEL. DO YOU HOW MANY FANS WERE DRAWN TO HIS VOICE.  CutestDadi  
I STAND WHAT I SAID. MOST OF GOLCHA'S FANS ARE THANKS TO DAEYEOL'S DANCE MOVEMENT. JUST ADMIT IT.   
ChickenLover   
Xxxx you, SUNGYOON IS MORE .... 35 more replies...   


"Woah, you looked like someone ate your chicken." Jibeom said as soon as he approached his best friend. 

"Well, in a way, YES. I was gonna have chicken for lunch but someone spoiled my mood for it." 

"What's going on?" 

Joochan then proceed to tell his best friend about someone who insulted his favourite channel. 

"The nerve of him to said Sungyoon is just a visual when he can literally blessed the world with his voice." 

Jibeom knows Joochan had been a fan of GolCha since the group debut. He is a hard core fan and his bias is the main vocal Sungyoon. 

"Well, just ignore these comments, they clearly had nothing to do. Its a waste of time." 

"No! I'm gonna fight till the end and make him take back what he said." Joochan was determined to fight and he has no plan of lossing the fight. 

"I'm going to make him admit Sungyoon was the most superior member." 

Ever since that day, Joochan would head to the same video everyday to comment on the other person's comment. 

From childish argument to dance vs vocals, just like him , that person would definitely reply to Joochan without fail. Sometimes they bickered about who is the best member of GolCha, or which song is the best. Eventually, the comments turned out like this: 

ChickenLover   
Lately is BEST side tracks. The melody, the vocals and the lyrics! Do you know how many fans died crying to this song.  CutestDadi  
Well, clearly you never heard of Crush. Crush is that song that could hit someone to other side of the river.   
ChickenLover   
Do you know the Golden Lake? That lake was made by the people when they shed tears from listening to Lately. But of course I won't blame you from being ignorance.  CutestDadi  
Clearly whatever inside you head is made from whatever you ate. What was it? Bird-brain.   
User11413  
Woah....three months passed and they are still at it. 

**A year later....**

ChickenLover   
You better prepare after I finished my exam. I'm gonna give you a full lecture on why blonde hair on Sungyoon is more superior that blue hair.  CutestDadi  
As if you can pass the exam with that bird brain of yours. Well good luck for you to find out blue hair Sungyoon is more majestic.  


**And another year ....**

ChickenLover  
Hah! I proved you wrong. This chicken lover is entering Seol Star Academy while you probably still lining up somewhere buying milk.  CutestDadi  
Clearly the academy is blind to let you in, probably they are thinking of having a chicken coop in the campus.  


**Just another day....**

CutestDadi  
I bet a sinister chicken murderer like you pour milk first before cereal.  ChickenLover  
Mind you, I drink milk first and put cereal in my mouth.   
CutestDadi  
Disgusting.  ChickenLover  
If you mean I'm an intellectual, than thank you.  


**And another...**

CutestDadi  
Coward. ChickenLover   
Crybaby.

For almost three years and their petty online banter is still going on. Except that both were busy wIth their own life, thus the amount of comments had reduced to one each day. 

"Ding!" Joochan's phone on his table rang a bell. A notification from a familiar app popped up. Joochan immediately grabbed his phone.

"I'm not sure is it a good thing that both of you are so persistent with your fight to this extend. At this point, you guys might as well meet up and fight." Jibeom who witnessed their fight from day 1 sighed.

"Hold on, let me reply to this jerk first." Joochan proceed to smashed his phone with fuel.

"Oh wow, that jerk is coming before your real life best friend? I'm very honoured." Jibeom rolled his eyes but still waited for Joochan to send the message.

"Have you decided what song to perform for the talent competition?"

"Not yet. But I'm planning to play the piano and sing a ballad song."

"I heard this year is going to be held at Ilsan Media Academy. It's gonna be real grand this year."

Music Academy Talent Competition, a competition co-held by multiple famous music academy from all over the country to compete and learn from each other. Each year the competition will host at a different academy. On the day of the competition there's also a festival held. This enable them to advertise the academy to the public visitors.


	2. Rival

**One week before the competition**

ChickenLover  
I had no time for your nonsense. This chicken lover had a competition to win. CutestDadi  
Good to know I might got the chance to actually prove it that I'm better than you.   
ChickenLover  
Wait what?! ChickenLover  
Hey! What do you mean??!   
CutestDadi  
See you in IMA, chicken.

Joochan froze as he stare at his phone. Does it mean he is competing in the talent competition too? Joochan remember he did mention he is studying at SSA so it's not hard to figure out about this annual grand festival that held on summer. But if that guy is going to compete, does that mean that this person was around his age? All this time he always thought the person on the other side was much younger or probably an elementary kid due to their childish banter. 

"That's good news. You guys can finally have a fist fight rather than yelling through text at someone else's video. I'm surprised that channel hasn't disable comment section." 

"He probably is going to present a dance performance." Joochan ignore Jibeom's remarks. 

"What's make you think that?" 

"Of course I know! He always mentioned about dancing being expressive or able convey a story. How ... (a long axx essay on dance is superior)" 

Listening how Joochan had memorized the content of his argument, Jibeom could only sighed. Once Joochan started there's no end to it. 

"But how am I going to know which one is him? I heard there's a total of 50 line up. Not to mention some of them are in team." 

"Why don’t you just ask for his contestant number?" 

"Good idea." 

ChickenLover  
Hey, what's your contestant number? CutestDadi  
Why should I tell you?   
ChickenLover  
Oh, are you afraid to show how bad you do?  CutestDadi  
Ha! ME? AFRAID? In your bird's dream.   
ChickenLover  
Then tell me or you really suck at it. CutestDadi  
Fine, but you have to tell me yours too.  
ChickenLover  
Sure. CutestDadi  
13  
ChickenLover  
16. RandomHuman  
Am I the only think they are using this as a chat room?  


Number thirteen, meaning he is able to watch the other perform. Somehow, Joochan suddenly felt nervous. He don't know is whether due to the competition or due to finally able to meet the person he had argued for so long. Saying he is not looking forward to meet him is a huge lie. 

"Joochan-nah, are you nervous for the competition?" His vocal teacher asked in worry. 

"A bit." 

"Just do as you practiced." 

Joochan nodded but his mind is clearly on something else. He is going to go all out for this competition. If his nemesis is going to be watching than he had to prove to him that he was right all along. Three years of debate on vocal versus dance, the final answer will be depend on this stage. He is going to end the battle once and for all. 

At least that was what he determined to do except that on the day of the competition, his determination chicken out. At the back stage, Joochan had been paranoid looking around. His could felt his stomach churning. Maybe having spicy chicken wasn't a great idea for breakfast. The competition was split to two session. Contestants 1 to 20 would perform in the morning session while the other half would perform in the afternoon session. There's another solo contestant and a dance team from his school but their number was in the afternoon so Joochan is left alone waiting for his turn. Being alone here is really stressful. He should have force Jibeom to accompany him but the later would never wake up early for him. 

There's a lot of people in the waiting hall. All the other contestants are warming up vocal cord, moving around pulling muscle, waiting for the competition to start. He did have the thought of finding his online nemesis but they are just too many people in here. Some are just family and friends that came to show moral support. Joochan did check the name list, and sadly number 16 wasn't a person's name but a team of dance crew from Dance Road Academy. Forget about finding a person he never meet, his stomach is killing him from all the nervousness. He kept fidgeting in his seat, mumbling the lyrics of the song he is going to perform, checking is his memory still working but his stomach says otherwise. 

"Damn it. I shouldn't had eat spicy chicken for breakfast." Joochan groaned as he lean against the chair. 

"Dring." Joochan hear his phone in his pocket rang. He wonder is it Jibeom finally woke up and send him support. 

CutestDadi   
Who the fxxx ate spicy food early in the morning and right before a competition? Are you really dumb?

"What the?!" Joochan was surprised after reading the comment from his nemesis. _How the hell did he know?_

Before he could reply under the comment someone spoke out to him. 

"Look behind, idiot." It was a soft and slightly sharp voice. 

Joochan froze for a second but slowly turn around. Behind him stood a boy around his height, holding a phone in his hand. He wore a black hoodie over a black sweater tucked in a leather belt. Not to mention those slim legs in leather jeans. 

_Holy Shxt. There's a hot guy behind me!!_ Joochan gasps. Never in a million fried chicken that he would had thought his sworn enemy turned out so hot, like he there's nothing else he could think off besides the word 'hot'. 

"You look like chicken as expected but sillier." The boy said. 

_You know what, I take it back! This guy is a jerk, both online and offline._

"Well, and you look just like a grade schooler." Joochan retorted. There's no way he is going to back down from a fight. 

"Shut up and give me your number." 

"Why would I give you my number?" This person is really unlikable, forget about their online debate, Joochan want to strangle him right now. 

"For a chicken, you talk too much in human language." The boy sat beside him. He also took his phone away. 

"Hey!" 

The boy ignored Joochan's protest. With a few swipe here and there, a ringtone could be heard. It was Don't Run Away. The boy then tossed back his phone. Joochan saw a add contact screen on his phone. 

**Kim Donghyun.**

Joochan look at the boy who is known as Donghyun took out his phone and saved his number. **ChickenIdiot**

"Hey! I have a name too." 

"I know. Hong Joochan, right?" 

Joochan was taken a back. He find it a bit scary that this person since to be able to find him and what's more know his name. Someone, please tell him isn't going to be murdered today. 

Donghyun stare at him for a moment and seems to be able to guess what he was thinking. 

"You do know there's a name list, right? And you had the number on you, idiot." 

"Oh!" Joochan's eyes widen in realization. How could he forget that! Each contestant did received a sticker with their number on it, which he stuck in front of his chest. Though for groups, only the leader had it. 

Now, Joochan want to find a hole to hide. He had made a fool of himself and in front of his rival no less. 

"I think you eat too much chicken that you become an idiot." His voice is so soft and mellow. If he was talking in a foreign language, Joochan would have thought he is a kind person. 

"I swear. If it wasn't because I don't to forfeit the competition, I would smack you right now." 

"Coward."   
"Idiot." 

"Coward." 

"Idiot." 

"Coward." 

"Idiot." 

"Attention to all contestants. The competition will begin in 10 minutes. Contestant number one, two and three, please head to the backstage." 

It was until the organizer staff came and make an announcement that they only stop they 3 years old fight. 

And suddenly, Joochan felt nervous all over again and it seems Donghyun too, seeing how his body tense a bit. They stop their had a silence agreement to stop their fight for a moment. Joochan put on his ear phone to listen repeatedly to the song his going to perform while Donghyun watching a video which seems like it's their dance practice video. Both of them are taking this competition seriously. 

"Donghyun-nah, I see you found a friend." After sometime, a tall guy approach them. He has the contestant number on his chest which mean he must be the leader. 

"Nice to meet, young lad. I hope you do get along with our youngest here." 

"Nice to meet too, hyung." Joochan replied without thinking much. He figured It will be awkward if he said _no, I'm not his friend._

"Donghyun here don't really talk much and a bit stoic so bare with him" _Don't talk much?! He spend three years argued with me online and insulted me chickens for more than fifty times and we just met for an hour._

"Well, I don't mind do the talking for the both of us. I talk a lot." 

"That's good news. It's about time you start socialize with someone outside of the club. Anyway, remember to warm up during contestant number thirteen." The leader ruffled Donghyun's hair making it a mess which earned a annoyed groan. 

"I'll leave Donghyun to you. Have fun, kids." 

After he left, Joochan let out his breath that he didn't realize he was holding. 

"What are you being nervous for? And what is that act like you really my friend?" Donghyun raised an eyebrow at him. 

"Then what am I supposed to do? Tell him, oh no we just wanted to strangle each other cause we faught online for three years?" 

"....point taken." Donghyun muttered quietly after giving some thoughts. 

They continued their practice and didn't bother each other. Joochan would occasionally slipped a glance at Donghyun. Donghyun was really focusing on the video, even if those eyes weren't direct at him, Joochan could feel the intense stare. _Wow, he really look so hot when he keeps his mouth shut._ Joochan can't help but mesmerized by his serious look. 

Donghyun started warming up his body by stretching his body and of course Joochan can't help but kept getting distracted. _Those arms, legs, body proportion, once again he looks hot._

"You are staring." 

Joochan blushed and quickly look away, pretend that nothing happened at all. _Damn it! Why did he had to be so hot?_ The perception of his online nemesis being an annoying attitude with an annoying face, basically the whole existence is being annoying but when now that he met the real person, everything just got tossed behind his mind. 

"Are you coming to watch later?" 

"Of course." Joochan replied in a heartbeat and immediately regretted it for sounding too enthusiastic. "No, I..I mean. You always talked about dance, so of course I need to see how you perform." 

"...Then I'll watch yours too." Donghyun said while pretending to go through his bag, but the tip of his ears turned red and Joochan found it cute. 

_Who the hell talking about hot, this guy is a cutie!!_

When it was time for Donghyun to join the rest of his team to the backstage, Joochan tried to voice out his support without sounding awkward which he failed miserably. Who the hell send support to a person they argued for years? 

"Fighting, I guess?? You probably don’t need it. I mean.. I'm saying that I think you will probably do well, I guess? But just as.. You know what I trying to said? " Joochan want to facepalm himself so hard, apparently he really can't speak human language. _Great, Hong Joochan, embarrass yourself even more._

"Pfft." Donghyun burst into giggles. 

The boy in front of him then look at him with a pair of crescent eyes. He look down to his phone and typed something and quickly left, leaving a dumbfounded Joochan. 

"Ding!" It's only until Joochan could feel his phone vibrate along with the alert that he come back to his sense. 

Kim Donghyun   
Pabo. I know. 

At this moment  Joochan know he got pulled into a swirling whirlpool called love. The sound of giggles still echoes in his ear and it sounded like wind chimes in summer wind. He could feel the pounding in his chest as if a hummingbird caged in his heart, fluttering its wings to get out.  Joochan covered his redden face in his hands. _Shxt ! I think I'm in love.  _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know if you find the colour of the comment and chat box are unpleasant. I know its kinda ugly, maybe i would change it in the future when i had time.


	3. Blossom

Joochan was in awe. He never expect his sworn nemesis dance so well perfect. Donghyun's body moved sharply along with the intense rhythm of the music. The team consist of seven people yet Donghyun was the only one he could see, his eyes just unconsciously drawn to him. When Donghyun took the centre position, it was breath-taking or it was Joochan holding his breath. Each move holds a fiery strength, clean and precise. Even from afar, Joochan could feel the intense aura from the dancer. It was hard to imagine just a moment those sharp gaze curved into sparkling crescent. A three minutes song felt like hours. How was the performance, Joochan honestly had no idea, everything just went by in a flash. All he could remember is Donghyun was so cool up there. 

Although he wanted to go meet his rival but since there's two more contestants in front of him, Joochan has to standby in the backstage. After watching Donghyun's dance, Joochan had gain a lot of strength from it. Putting feelings aside, his rival is doing so well on stage, better than he ever imagine and that just made him more competitive. He wanted to give everything he got, to prove a point that is no longer important and more importantly he want his rival to acknowledge his skill just like he did for the other. 

As expected from such a grand festival, there's a lot of people in the hall. He wonder is Jibeom here. His best friend did mentioned about coming to watch him perform, after he meet up with his boyfriend. More importantly, he wonder is Donghyun down there. Joochan take in a deep breath as soon as he seat in front of the white piano provided by the academy. After the first note, all his thoughts were washed away in a breeze. His mind slowly turned blank until there's nothing but white and he sees only darkness with his eyes closed. His fingers dance on the piano key just like how they always do. Everything just fall into piece like puzzles. And he sings. Did he sang the right lyrics? Joochan himself didn't know too. Words just came out naturally in a melody he far too familiar with. How could he not when he had practiced days and nights for this moment. But before he knew it, his fingers hit on the last note of the song. 

Joochan went back to the waiting room, still couldn't believe everything is the over, now what's left was the result which will be announce in the afternoon. 

"Joochan-nah!" He met his vocal teacher, who he assumed came to show an after stage support. "You did well up there! I know you can do well, as expected from my favourite student." 

"Thank you, teacher." His vocal teacher gave him a hug and a pat in the back. 

"Well, now that you are done, you are free to go enjoy the festival, but remember to return during the result announcement." 

After his vocal teacher left him, Joochan looked around for Donghyun but there's no sign of him in the room neither did any of the team members. Joochan was slightly disappointed. There's a lot of things in his mind that he wanted to tell the other. From their petty fight to perhaps hanging out. 

Joochan went and pack his stuff, decided to walk around the festival. He has been dying with hunger ever since he step off the stage. He did took a quick glance at the set up stalls around the academy when he was on the way here. Maybe he should get himself a hamburger. 

But as soon as he left the building, he immediately spotted Donghyun standing outside. _Is he waiting for me?_ At that thought, Joochan's heart starts beating rapidly again. Just how many times his heart had to race up and down. Donghyun seems to notice him and their eyes met. He slowly walked towards the boy, steadily but in Joochan's mind, thousands of stimulation is running through his head. How should he start the conversation? What should he said? Maybe he should complement about their performance? 

"Hey." Donghun greeted him and his mind just went blank on him. 

"Em, hi." 

_What is this k-drama conversation?!_ Joochan is having an internal break down. To think him, the Hong Joochan that can blabber non-stop for hours on nonsense can't even hold a proper greeting. 

None of them says another words. Despite how crowded the surrounding, with noises from the festival, loud cheering from the hall, but it was quiet for Joochan, as if there's an invisible bubble holding them inside, separate them from the outside world. 

Seeing things is going nowhere between them, Joochan figured he had to take the initiative. And by initiative, he meant texting the other. Since he was really nervous to speak, he thought maybe this way would be more comfortable for them since they had been doing it for three years. 

Kim Donghyun  
So, do you want to hang out? At the festival? 

Joochan kept observing how Donghyun would react to his absurd way of communication. Thankfully, it worked. Donghyun just grinned and replied through his phone.

Kim Donghyun  
So, do you want to hang out? At the festival?   
Sure.

People may think is weird to look at someone face to face yet still communicate through the phone but for the duo, it’s just felt right, at least between them. Joochan thought it was interesting.

Kim Donghyun  
I watched your performance. You were really cool up there!!   
Thanks. You too.

Despite the replies are not more than ten words but every time he looked up at Donghyun, his blushed face says it all.

Kim Donghyun  
Are you laughing at me?   
No? I didn't say anything.  
But you are laughing inside right?   
No.  
Liar, I saw you containing your smile.   
ಸ‿‿ಸ (⋋▂⋌)  
!! Σ(°ロ°)  (シ_ _)シ (シ_ _)シ (シ_ _)シ  (＞﹏＜)  
⊂(･ω･*⊂) (っ*´∀｀*)っ

"Pftt, hahaha" the two of them laughed when they realized how silly they are sending kaomoticon to each other.

"Hey, I'm hungry so let's find something to eat."

Donghyun nodded in agreement.

Thanks to the little interaction through the message, Joochan felt that the wall between them had disappeared. So he did what he felt like doing which is hold on to Donghyun's wrist and pull him through the crowd. He didn't dare to look at Donghyun's reaction, neither he want the other to see how red his face is but at least Donghyun had not retreat his hand and that's a good sign.

They got themselves three hamburgers, which two of those are for Joochan. Joochan even get himself corndog from the next booth.

"Are you sure you don’t want to get more?" Joochan look at the single hamburger in Donghyun's hand.

Donghyun shook his head.

"You eat too less. No wonder you are skinny."

"I'm not. You were the one who had stomach ache in the morning, are you sure you are not over eating?"

"Hey, this is my normal meal. I could even finish this in half an hour." Joochan said proudly.

"Exaggerate." 

"Let's make a bet then. If I was able to eat it in 3 bites, you will have to treat me chicken."

"Call." 

Joochan unwrapped the burger and opened his mouth a few times to stretch. And under Donghyun's attentions, he chomped off a huge part of the burger. After chewing a few times, he is ready for the second bite. Donghyun with widen eyes and mouth hanging opened in surprised witness how Joochan devoured the last bite of the burger.

"Guess you need to buy me chicken next time."

In the end of the day, Joochan and Donghyun's team didn't manage to get into top 5. It was a bit disappointing but they enjoyed the festival with each other's present. They talked a lot or rather messaged each other a lot. Every time they wanted to start a conversation, they would send a message before having a real conversation. Then they would laughed at how silly they are.

They stopped commenting under that cover video but that didn't change their usual routine. They still argue with each other but this time using text messages. From chicken or egg first to cat or dogs, almost anything they get into a disagreement would become the debate of the day.

"I can't believe not only you didn't punch your online nemesis, you became friends and even developed a crush on him, yet you still fight with him every day."  Jibeom exclaimed after he heard the whole crush story from Joochan.

"Well, I can't help it when he looked so hot and cute at the same time." Joochan didn't even bother to look up from his phone.

"Didn't you said you never ever going to talk to him again yesterday? You even called him an old geezer. "

"Well, that was yesterday afternoon, we made up yesterday night."

"Night...you guys didn't text anything weird, right?"

"What the! Of course not! Donghyunie is shy for these kind of stuff."

"And you know because of?"

"We talked about it." Joochan avoided Jibeom's blank stare. "You know like preference and stuff." 

"Tell me again you are not dating him."

"Shut up. We are not. At least not yet."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TMI: I was gonna change it to Joochan playing the violin after I saw the rtk teaser but then the setting was he had to sing so.... I think singing and playing the violin at the same time seems too hard even for a pro so scratch that. (i know nothing about violin)


	4. Daffodil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M SOO SORRY !!!! ๐·°(৹˃̵﹏˂̵৹)°·๐  
> I CAN'T WRITE CHEESY STUFF NEITHER ROMANTIC SCENE.   
> Do read the end note for more TMI and how the original plan for this story.

Early in the morning, Joochan for once woke up without going through eight alarms. He double checked his backpack to make sure he had all his necessities with him. After months, it is finally their semester break and Joochan had made plan to spend the holiday with his new friend/crush. 

Since Donghyun lived in another town, he had to take the train. It was a three hour journey and Joochan just can't wait for the time to speed up. 

Hyun-nie   
Have you board the train?   
Yeap, just hop on and ready to go >.<   
Kay. See you later.

Joochan can't help but smiled at his phone. He pocketed his phone thinking what should he do in the span of three hours. Maybe he should take a quick nap, as he is too excited yesterday that he could not fall asleep or maybe he should snap some photos along the journey. 

It is currently fall now, the scene outside the window were trees with red and brown, even the mountain afar looks like it's painted with orange. Joochan took out his camera which is a gift from his father to took some lovely shots. Joochan loves the fall. He likes the feeling it brings as it reminded him all the warm nostalgic memories. He would think of his family, friends or even his neighbour whom he greeted a few times. But this year falls seems a bit different. It felt just like spring and Joochan knows why. In contrast of fall, Joochan's heart blossoms like the daffodil flowers.

Joochan just can't wait to see Donghyun, there's a lot of things he wanted to tell the other. Things that couldn't send through message, and most importantly feelings that can't convey through text. Joochan had decided to confess his admiration for the other. He understand the consequences, whether is a long distance relationship or a broken friendship, but he just wanted to let Donghyun know the feeling he harbour for him. How his heart skipped a beat every time the notification popped up or how he smiled going to bed after their daily night conversation and the dreams he had where the two would walk side by side going to the park. Joochan wanted to share about everything and he had a whole semester break for it. 

Just the thoughts of hanging out with Donghyun send Joochan to an overwhelming state. So when the said boy is standing near the entrance of the train station is enough to make Joochan go for a sprint. 

"Donghyun-nah!!" Joochan let himself collide into the other's embrace, squeezing the him in a hug. Thankfully Donghyun managed to stable his stand so the two of them would not fall. 

"Pabo-ya! Be careful! You are very heavy." It was the voice that Joochan longed to hear. Donghyun's voice sounded richer and purer compared to the audio chat. 

"Hehe, cause I ate chicken on the train just now." 

"You really have to stop eating too much chicken. It's bad for your health." Despite the nagging, Donghyun was smiling and his eyes narrows to a thin line. 

Donghyun took half of Joochan's luggage and they took the bus back to Donghyun's home. Along the way, every time the bus passed by a certain place which was part of Donghyun's life. The boy would tell stories of his memories and Joochan enjoyed that. Hearing how Donghyun grew up, having fun around the town gave Joochan a picture of how is the life of a young Donghyun as if he was there to witness it. 

When the door to Donghyun's home was opened, a white ball of fluff ran up to him which caught Joochan by surprised. He stumbled a bit when the dog kept tugging at his pants, barking at him. It's a young Pomeranian with a full body of white fur. 

"Stop, Dadi, you are scaring him." Donghyun picked up the little dog and hold her in his arms. 

"This is Dadi, my pet dog. Dadi, this is my friend Joochan, say hi to him." Donghyun turned so Dadi was facing Joochan. 

Joochan screamed internally for how cute both the dog and her owner. 

"Can I pat him?" 

"Sure. Dadi is friendly so she doesn't bite." 

Joochan gently touched the back fur of Dadi and slowly slide along the back bone. The fur are soft and fluffy, reminded him of cloud or cotton candy. 

"Oh! Donghyun-nah, your friends is here?" There's a loud voice coming from inside the home. A shirtless man with only a boxer in the living with a tower rubbing his messy wet hair walked up to them. 

Joochan was shocked when he saw the shirtless man. His jaw trembles as he tried to forced out words. 

"He...he.. Isn't he.. from the..." 

"Yes, I am. The Jangjun from BaeJangTaek channel." Jangjun head over and grabbed Joochan's hand to violently shake it. "Nice to meet you, Donghyun's online debate partner." 

"But, the video! Didn't you.. You know, the comments." Joochan couldn't comprehend what is going on. He could only gaped like a gold fish looking back and forth between Jangjun and Donghyun. While Jangjun is just smiling brightly and welcoming, the latter is rubbing the fur of his dog smiling sheepishly. 

There's a lot of questions needed to be answer. At this point with their friendship had gotten to something far more than that (on Joochan's perspective), it wasn't important at all. But, questions are meant to be answered and Joochan didn't know how he should take it in. 

"Wait! So you are telling me that Jangjun is your cousin and you became his anti-fan just because he said your dog look ugly?" 

"In my defence, I was caught up in the heat of the moment, I didn’t know it will blow up. And your replies doesn't help either." 

"To think our fate starts with a petty fight..." 

"Well, if you ask me, I say it's a prefect start for the two of you ."Jangjun on the other side exclaimed. 

"Just go and put on your cloths, you pervert." Donghyun send his cousin a glare and pushed him away. 

**The Confession**

It happen during the night, when they had a fun day at the theme park. The two of them were too tired and head to bed a bit early than usual. They laid on Donghyun's bed, casual laughing at their episodes. 

And Joochan thought the atmosphere they had were really comfortable, perhaps is a good time to confess. So he speaks of the long confession he had practiced countless times on how he had felt from the first day they started arguing under the video, their first meeting in real life, the dance performance that captured his heart, the chat messages they exchanged and the future he visualized them together. It was the longest speech Joochan ever prepared in his life or to be exact the only speech he prepared as he always did impromptu for his presentation. 

Donghyun was listening attentively which made Joochan more nervous and hesitate whether he should continue. But he didn't interrupt either so Joochan took it as a sign of encouragement. So when he finally finished pouring out his affection, Joochan silently looking at Donghyun waiting for an answer or some sort of reply. He could feel his heart pounding hardly in his chest. Blood rushed to his head, burning his cheeks. He saw his friend's cheeks turning red as well and that's just gave him a bit of hope, perhaps he had a chance. 

Donghyun lower down his head and took out his phone, this time it was his turned to wait patiently as Donghyun seems to type a very long message. When Joochan's phone ring, he carefully swipe open the message, half-expecting and half-feared. 

Hyun-nie   
I'm don't really understand how these things work and I'm slow on these stuff. But I do aware that the feelings I have for you are much more than just friends. You got my attention on our first day of meeting as well. I thought you look beautiful in white and more so when you played the piano. You really cute when you talked about food. Your voice is melodic and when you sing, it was the only sound I could hear and I don't mind hearing all day. Though I'm not sure is it love but I guess I'm willing to explore more together with you, if you don’t mind.

Upon seeing the message, Joochan had to contain his tears cause it was so touching. Donghyun may not be aware of it but to Joochan, it seems like the feelings are mature. Joochan's already fluttering heart dance around and all he want to do know is to kiss the other. 

"Can I kiss you? " 

Donghyun shyly nodded and Joochan is not waiting any longer. He lean forward and gave Donghyun a light peck on the lips. It was just a split second but it's enough to send Joochan's soul to heaven and back. His hand caressing the other's cheek, brushing those flush gently, while his other creeped over to hold Donghyun's waist, slowly pulling himself closer. 

"Can I do it again?" 

He received another nod and he lean forward again but this time he lingers a little longer. Donghyun gathered up all his courage to respond back to the kiss. He was trembling a bit but he held on tightly at Joochan's shirt. Joochan could feel the feeling between them goes two ways and that just makes everything even more magical. They chased each other lips with countless of kisses until they are out of breath. 

After their lips finally apart, Joochan immediately hug the other and bury his face against Donghyun's neck, taking in his smell. 

"God, I think I'm going to die." 

"Don't." They just start their relationship, it would be bad if Joochan dies. 

"I know. I'm just saying you are bad for my heart. It won't stop beating for you." 

Donghyun tucked at Joochan shirt clearly embarrass with those cheesy line. He didn't know whether was it his heart or Joochan's heart that he felt. 

"Let go for a date tomorrow. Not just a hang out, but a real date as couple." 

**Years later, under the very same video...**

ChickenLover  
Meeting you is the best thing happened to me. So, let's be together until the end of our life.  CutestDadi  
Chicken!! Just fxxxing get a ring and give me a proper proposal.   


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys enjoy reading this coz I enjoyed writing this. 
> 
> TMI:Daffodil flower symbolized new beginning, and its the first flower bloom in spring.   
> TMI2: I listen to Golcha songs on shuffle so based on the song, I wrote different scenes then put it together, so it might feel weird for the flow.  
> TMI3: It was supposed to be an angst fic where the two will meet in a hospital. Donghyun had a illness(not decided) and is going to undergo an operation where he might die. So he told Joochan its gonna be the last comment and wanted to meet his one and only person he ever talk to. And they met the day before the operation. When Donghyun never woke up from the operation even though it's a success so every day Joochan would spam the comment, waiting for a reply. In the end ....   
> It was kinda sad and I figured we have enough sadness and stressed irl so I change it to a fluff. I'm not gonna write it so if any of you want to use the angst idea, please go ahead. I would definitely read it. 
> 
> Thanks for reading through this long end notes. Hope you have a nice day or sweet dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> TMI: This story was based on an actual event. I watched a compilation video on legendary comment section (or something similar). Except that it happened in a forum, and they post like once a month for three year then it stopped. I figured it would be sweet if they actually became friends and Joochan and Donghyun kinda fit the characters.


End file.
